


Bankiet magów

by dede_fabulous



Series: Gabriel i Razjel po Bramach Światłości [4]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Canon Timeline, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Gabriel, M/M, Possessive Gabriel, Post-Canon, Razjel just wants to have a good time, Some Plot, Teasing
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Raz do roku organizowany jest bankiet najlepszych magów i naukowców w Królestwie. Razjel wybiera się na niego jak zawsze, lecz tego roku zabiera ze sobą również Gabriela.Post "Jasnośni niech będą dzięki". Znajomość tamtego fika nie jest konieczna, ale akcja tego dzieje się w tym samym fikowym uniwersum.
Relationships: Gabriel/Razjel (Zastępy Anielskie)
Series: Gabriel i Razjel po Bramach Światłości [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bankiet magów

Gabriel siedział na aksamitnej, granatowej sofie w pałacowym salonie Księcia Magów. Założywszy nogę na nogę, wsparł głowę na dłoni. Dostał rozkaz czekania, aż gospodarz wyłoni się ze swojej komnaty i jedyną rzeczą, która miała mu umilić ten czas, była stygnąca już filiżanka czarnej herbaty na białym stoliczku obok. Mimo swojej funkcji w Królestwie, regent nie należał do grona ludzi cierpliwych; i wiedział to raczej każdy, kto miał przyjemność zamienić z nim przynajmniej dwa zdania.

Po raz kolejny przejechał wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Ilekroć tu bywał, musiał przyznać, że wystrój wnętrza perfekcyjnie pasuje do jego właściciela. W przeciwieństwie do podziemnej pracowni Razjela, gdzie opasłe tomiszcza sprzed tysiącleci walały się po ziemi, a alchemiczne składniki leżały porozrzucane tak chaotycznie, że chyba sam Pan Tajemnic wiedział tylko co jest czym i do czego się nadaje, jego salon urządzony był niesamowicie estetycznie i elegancko. Tak właściwie, to bardziej przypominał bibliotekę niż faktyczne miejsce do przyjmowania gości i częstowania ich herbatą. Na przeciwległej do sofy ścianie, umieszczone zostały regały na książki z ciemnego drewna, ciągnące się aż po sam sufit, a właściwie pod marmurową kopułę, udekorowaną i pozłacaną tak, by przypominała rozgwieżdżone niebo. Dzięki niej miało się wrażenie, że pomieszczenie jest dużo wyższe niż było w rzeczywistości. Błękitno-srebrne gobeliny i dywan idealnie odzwierciedlały ulubione kolory maga, zaś białe ściany i podłoga nadawały temu wszystkiemu jakiejś takiej harmonii i spokoju: łączyły to wszystko w jedną całość.

Razjel udawał się dzisiaj na coroczny bankiet magów i naukowców Królestwa. Jako najpotężniejszy z nich wszystkich, jego obecność tam była obowiązkowa i pozwalała dopiero początkującym praktykantom na zamienienie z nim kilku słów, co w każdym innym przypadku byłoby praktycznie niewykonalne. Mimo że na spotkaniu byli głównie koledzy i koleżanki po fachu, miało ono wciąż bardzo oficjalny charakter i wymagało ubrania się swoje najlepsze szaty. Rolą regenta w tym wszystkim miało być właśnie ocenienie stroju przyjaciela i ewentualne doradzenia mu, co powinien zmienić.

No i prócz tego miał robić też za osobę towarzyszącą.

Jakim cudem ja się dałem do tego namówić, pomyślał gorzko. Właściwie to ciężko jakoś nie było: wystarczyło jedynie kilka minut proszenia i tyle samo pocałunków od Pana Tajemnic, by był kupiony. 

\- Za miękki się robię - westchnął.

Miał na sobie swoją ulubioną, wyszywaną w złote wzory pelerynę sięgającą łokci, z błyszczącym Okiem Opatrzności wyszytym na kołnierzu. Pod tym przylegający, ciemny golf, wąskie spodnie i eleganckie skórzane buty. Nie był to może najwygodniejszy z jego strojów, jednak musiał przyznać, że lubił bardzo prezentować się w ten sposób od czasu do czasu, jak na Regenta Królestwa Niebieskiego przystało. Poprosił również swoich służących, by zajęli się jego włosami i ewentualnym lekkim makijażem. Także tego wieczoru antracytowe włosy Pana Snów lśniły jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, a policzki i powieki mieniły się bardzo delikatnym złotym brokatem. Na początku do tego ostatniego nie był zbytnio przekonany, sądząc, że wygląda jak świecąca bożonarodzeniowa choinka, ale najwyraźniej Razjel był zupełnie innego zdania, co również zamanifestował, finalnie po raz kolejny przekonując Gabriela do swojego zdania.

Spojrzawszy na zdobioną klepsydrę stojącą na stole, obok jego zimnej już herbaty, zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi tak smętnie od ponad dwudziestu minut. No, tego było już za wiele. 

\- Wyłazisz stamtąd w końcu, czy mam cię siłą za te twoje czarodziejskie szmaty wyciągnąć?! - wydarł się.

\- Chwila, Sodoma i Gomora się przecież nie palą! - dostał równie głośną i miłą odpowiedź.

Bo nic z nich do spalenia nie zostawiłem, pomyślał ponuro Pan Zemsty mimo woli. Zanim jednak zdążył pozwolić na oddalenie się myślom ku bolesnej przeszłości, usłyszał szczęk przekręcanego klucza w zamku, po którym zaraz nastąpiło skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi oraz kroki zmierzające wzdłuż korytarza w stronę salonu.

\- No, nareszcie! - odwrócił się w stronę wejścia. - Ile można na ciebie...

Nie dokończył, gdyż jego oczom ukazała się stojąca w drzwiach sylwetka przyjaciela i głos zamarł mu gardle.

Stał przed nim Razjel z rozczesanymi, lecz niezwiązanymi włosami, które prostą linią spływały mu po plecach i klatce piersiowej. Na sobie miał niebieską szatę, której kolor jaśniał wraz z długością i która w pasie przewiązana została czarnymi i granatowymi wstęgami, spiętymi złotą klamrą w kształcie półksiężyca. Misterne srebrne zdobienia przy krawędziach i szwach nadawały całości lekkości, przy tym wcale nie zakrawając o przepych. Każdy z rękawów zrobiony był z dwóch krzyżujących się z tyłu, wiązanych części wykonanych z granatowej skóry. Do tych dolnych przyczepione zostały zwiewne skrawki materiału, które miały poruszać się wraz z wykonywanymi przez właściela gestami.

Regent nie mógł oderwać wzorku, wpatrywał się w niego jak obrazek. Bardzo, bardzo ładny obrazek, trzeba dodać. Przeciągającą się ciszę przerwał w końcu sam Razjel, uniosłwszy wymownie brew:

\- Gapisz się. 

Pan Snów zamknął rozdziawioną buzię i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wciąż w lekkim szoku. 

\- Zakładam, w takim razie, że strój się nada? - zapytał mag.

\- Tak, jak najbardziej, wyglądasz wspaniale, świetnie się nada - Gabriel czuł, jak plącze mu się język, niczym jakiemuś nieopierzonemu podlotkowi. Bardzo mu się to nie podobało, jednak nie mógł nic na to w tym momencie poradzić; Pan Tajemnic wyglądał wręcz magicznie. I bardzo atrakcyjnie.

\- Dobra, to w takim razie muszę cię jeszcze tylko prosić, byś zaplótł mi włosy.

Dopiero gdy podszedł do Dżibrila i podał mu błękitną wstążkę, ten zauważył srebrne pierścienie ze szlachetymi kamieniami w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego na jego palcach. Zanim mag zdążył cofnąć rękę, regent chwycił go za rękaw i musnął ustami wierzch jego dłoni. 

\- Autentycznie nie mogę sobie skojarzyć, żebyś kiedykolwiek wcześniej miał je na sobie - powiedział zafascynowany, dokładnie przyglądając się im z bliska. Na jednym z kamieni wyciosane było Oko Opatrzności, symbol Królestwa.

\- Bo ich normalnie nie noszę, Gabrysiu - Pan Tajemnic przejechał wolno kciukiem po dolnej wardze regenta. - A poza tym, są bardzo niepraktyczne przy codziennej robocie w pracowni. 

Zanim Pan Snów zdążył cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, Razjel cmoknął go szybko w usta i usadowił się przed nim, ostrożnie, aby nie pognieść szaty, na podłodze. Dopiero po chwili Gabriel przypomniał sobie, o co wcześniej został poproszony. 

\- Dobieranego? - zaproponował, zagarniając do tyłu długie pasma ciemnych włosów. 

\- Mhm - mruknął Razjel. - Chwila, byłbym zapomniał! 

Sięgnął do niewielkiej kieszeni z boku szaty, przy okazji poprawiaiąc sobie kołnierz, i wyjął z niej kilka spinek z błyszczącymi na srebro diamencikami. 

\- Mógłbyś je wpiąć gdzieś z tyłu, proszę? 

Regent wziął od niego spinki i zabrał się do roboty. Musiał przyznać, że zaplanatanie przyjacielowi włosów było jedną z jego ulubionych czynności i Książę Magów doskonale sobie zdawał z tego sprawę. Już od jakiegoś czasu dosyć często korzystał z jego pomocy przy porannej toalecie. 

\- To, powiedz mi, ile nas tam będzie? - zagaił po chwili ciszy. 

\- Nie jakoś dużo - zaczął Razjel. - Na pewno nie cały Niebiański Uniwersytet, ma się rozumieć. Zazwyczaj jest nas jakoś około setki. Oprócz najwybitniejszych jednostek są też zawsze debiutanci i tacy, co dopiero niedawno czymś zabłysnęli. O, właśnie, Sereda też będzie, pisała mi ostatnio, że dostała specjalne zaproszenie.

Gabriel nagle znieruchomjał i aż wziął głębszy wdech, co absolutnie nie uszło uwadze maga. 

\- Gabrielu! - Razjel aż się odwrócił do niego, wzburzony. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym wielokrotnie. 

Pan Snów uniósł jedną dłoń w geście obronnym, drugą wciąż przytrzymując długie pasma włosów. 

\- Przecież nic nie powiedziałem! 

\- Ale znam cię na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że pomyślałeś - warknął Razjel. - Błagam cię, Dżibril, obiecaj mi, że nie odwalisz żadnej sceny przy Seredzie.

\- Obiecuję, obiecuję - zgodził się niezbyt przekonująco regent, związując skończony warkocz błękitną wstążką i wpinając ostatnią ze spinek. - No, gotowe. 

Razjel wstał i otrzepał uważnie szatę. Moment później był już całowany przez drugiego archanioła, który przyciągnął go do siebie za kołnierz. Szybko jednak się zreflektował, że nie powinien niszczyć stroju wieczorowego swojego partnera i zsunął dłonie na jego klatkę piersiową. 

\- Myślałem, że ci się spieszy - na ustach maga błąkał się niewinny uśmieszek. 

\- To twoja impreza, nie moja. Po prostu nie lubię się spóźniać. 

Pan Tajemnic pocałował go szybko ostatni raz, po czym sięgnął po leżący na stoliku nieopodal kawałek latającego dywanu. Złapał Gabriela za rękę. 

\- Gotowy?

Regent kiwnął głową. 

\- Moc! 

I zniknęli.


End file.
